


Love, Coffee and Puppies

by rememberziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Jiam, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberziall/pseuds/rememberziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are so much more than love, coffee and puppies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Coffee and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in english... I am so afraid.. OKay... I hope that you like it.. really... I tried to put everything right... I got inspired by michelecandraw 's arts! She is pretty good... But, lets go.. Hope you liked
> 
> Ps: Everyone who wanna helps me.. beeing my beta(is that you called the people who reads and fixs the worngs things you wrote?) I would Love

He couldn't do anything but look at those big and gray buildings.That place was scary.  
The blond their fingers through his hair dyed, sighing as his way around the handle of your bag and walked to the large building with his large and heavy red bag.  
He walked to the reddish buildings which stood behind the two main buildings and walked up to the building on the left.  
-Excuse me. -The blonde said stopping in front of the gatehouse. - My dorm is on the fifth floor. -Stared at the piece of paper in his hand and then the gentleman that was in front of him. -How can I get there?  
\- Follow straight, the elevator is over there. -The man said with a friendly smile and pointing to the hallway making the boy thank you and follow your way.  
After bumping into some students, the blonde finally reached the front of the room, which curiously was open.He walked slowly, with a certain fear of what I might find but smiling openly to see only two boys on the floor and playing video game.  
-Oh, new people! -One of them yelled, getting up and going to the blond with blue eyes. -I'm Louis Tomlinson.  
The blond blinked his eyes and stared at the taller who had a smile dancing on his lips. The blue eyes boy, which in the opinion of the blond could also be green, looked curiously leaving the same embarrassed.  
-Niall Horan. -The Irishman said shaking hands of Brown haired, who had raised his smile, if that were even possible.  
\- Nice to meet you, Niall. This is Harry Styles. – Said pointing to the curly hair that was already standing behind the other.  
-I'm your roommate. -The curly said laughing and passing the hand on the back of the head. – Anyway, nice to meet you.  
-Also. -The blonde smiled. -Um, which is my bed? – Said by looking at the right side of the bunk room.  
The room was pretty small and cozy. With the bunk bed on the right side, leaving the closet that teenagers would split on the left side, and in the Middle, to the right, had a small table and a window that had a bench with the view to the fields.  
-Well, I'd rather stay with the bottom one. -Harry said smiling lovingly.  
-Great. -Niall smiled. -Are also freshmen or seniors? – Asked while putting your backpack on top bunk and walked to the closet.  
The right side is his. -Harry smiled. -And I'm a freshman but Louis is veteran.  
-Thank god! -Louis laughed. -Which course, Blondie?  
-Um, Astrophysics. -The blonde smiled as he put each clothes neatly on hangers.  
\- Wow, looks like we got a boy genius here, Hazz. -Louis laughed. -But anyway, let's cut to the major part, gay, straight, bisexual, pansexual or asexual?  
-Louis! -The curly cried giving a slap to the back of the head of elder.  
-What? -Tomlinson asked shrugging.  
-It is question?  
-Relax. -Niall said smiling and closing the door of the closet. -And I'm gay. No Vagina. -Laughed.  
-Thank god! -Louis shouted going embrace less. -So, when can we leave? You're beautiful, I'm a god, make a wonderful couple. – Said passing the left arm around the blonde's shoulders.  
\- And who said I'm not dating? -Niall said with the rosy cheeks.  
-Well, I do a threesome. -Louis said flashing his right eye. – Anyway, date?  
-Nope. -Niall laughed pulling away from Tomlinson and sitting on Harry's bed.  
So welcome to the singles and hot group more Harry. -Louis said making Niall drop a laugh  
. -ha ha, Tomlinson. -Harry said pushing the friend.  
-Are you gay too? -Niall asked and turning to the taller.  
-No. I'm pan. -The curly smiled leaving their dimples.  
-You have dimples. -Niall whispered in a little smile.  
-Isn't it beautiful? -Louis said squeezing the cheeks of Niall. -Harry, let's adopt the Niall?  
-You were trying to get him and now want to adopt him? -Harry asked laughing.  
-So I can hear him calling me Daddy 24/7. -Louis laughed seeing Niall laugh and put his face between his hands.  
-The boy has just arrived and you're leaving him with shame. -Harry said denying his head. -Anyway, I took a look on campus? – Asked watching the blond deny. -So, come on I'll give you a tour.  
Niall laughed as he raised and stretched himself. Saw Harry put a tennis and open the bedroom door and then was pulled by Louis out.  
-So, as you may have noticed we have three buildings. -Louis said they left the building. -The one in the middle is the Jock. – Said stopping in the middle of the large field and pointing to the red brick building. -As you may know too, each building has 14 floors and whatever dormitories. -Laughed.  
-That building over there is the humanities people. -Harry said pointing to the building on the right side. – They are cool.  
-So, our building is the "math "people? -Niall asked looking to Tomlinson that he had his arms around blondie´s shoulders.  
\- Yep.  
\- ANd the biology people?  
-Well, they have a house for them, which is two blocks away, at the fraternities. They have kind of a mansion there, but who don't want to stay there is or in the humanities or the exact, you choose, which was my case. -Harry explained smiling. -I do medicine. – Said that he saw the blonde's questioning look.  
-Oh. You look like a doctor. -Niall smiled. -But you, Louis?  
\- Arts!  
\--Cool. -Niall smiled. – But then, and the frats? -Niall asked while riding with the two for under a huge willow tree, which had a big shadow under.  
-Well, they are cool. The houses are in two blocks, one block away from the building of the University. -Harry explained sitting down and putting the back on the trunk of the tree.  
-Why you weren't at all?  
-Well, I came here because Louis was here. -Harry said closing his eyes.  
-You already knew each other for a long time? -Niall asked curious.  
-We are cousins. -Louis said smiling. -And I didn't go to any frat house because I wasn't in the mood to put up with a lot of people. I'd rather have to share only a room with a person, go to all the parties on campus and do not have to fix later. -Laughed.  
\- I think you're right.  
-I'm always right. -Louis laughed supporting the head in the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes, with a smile on his face aside. -You know, Blondie, I think a great friendship will start here.

**Author's Note:**

> So?? What you have to tell me?


End file.
